


sparkle/kiss

by nikmood



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First came the wine.  Then came the fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sparkle/kiss

C.J. was right; you could still taste the cork in the wine, Abbey thought. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing. It was simply another thing to remember about her already rather memorable birthday party.

After the playing of _O Canada_ and the rest of the formal festivities were over with, everyone was simply standing around in informal bunches. The Press Secretary gently took the First Lady's elbow. Bending down to mummer in the petite woman's ear, C.J. said "I have a box of sparklers in my desk drawer if you're interested in taking another bottle of wine to the Truman Balcony."

Abbey cocked an eyebrow as she peered up at the statuesque beauty. Grabbing another bottle of red wine, she stealthily left the party, C.J. hot on her heels. The twosome made a quick pit stop in C.J.'s office to obtain the sparklers. They were almost out of the office when curiosity got the better of the brunette as she asked "So, exactly why do you have sparklers in your office?"

"Josh and Sam were trying to play with them indoors last Midterm elections and I stepped in and took away their toy. Mainly because they stole my lighter to light them with."

"I see," said Abbey as they rounded up the stairs to the elevator. They both reached to push the button at the same time and Abbey felt an electrical current go straight through her at the sensation of the other woman's fingers on hers.

When they reached the Truman bedroom, each woman grabbed a chair to take out onto the balcony. Abbey and C.J. sat, passing the bottle of wine back and forth like they were teenagers with a bottle of Blue Nun instead of a bottle of the finest Bordeaux France can produce.

C.J. pulled out two sparklers and her lucky Zippo. Putting one sparkler between her teeth, she lit it and handed it to Abbey. Then she grabbed the second sparkler out of the box and held it out to touch the glowing ember end of the metal stick in Abbey's hand. When Abbey looked at her quizzically, C.J. gave her a goofy grin and said "Sparkler kiss!"

Mustering all her courage, Abbey turned to the object of her new-found affection and said "How about a real kiss?"


End file.
